Collection
by Dragonix
Summary: [COMPLETE] [Oneshot series] [WesRui] [Pokemon Colosseum] A collection of oneshots based upon the scenes from the game.
1. Saviour

**Me: **The first scene! When they meet n.n Please enjoy!

* * *

"Would you be careful with that!" Folly shouted over at his partner, irritated. With spiky, orange and yellow hair spiked up in a Mohican, donning sunglasses and dark, gangster clothing, his appearance suggested he shouldn't be messed with. Too bad he was an idiot like his 'partner in crime'. 

The teen across from him nodded impatiently, jostling the brown sack they were holding between them. His hair was slightly longer than his friend's, and green. His clothing was similar, showing that they both dressed to mean business. "I wish this girly would stop wriggling so much already!" He complained.

"I knew we shoulda knocked her unconscious." Folly muttered. "Too bad the boss wanted her awake."

The green haired teen nodded in agreement grimly.

Standing in the main entrance to the beautiful, water rich Phenac City, it was a wonder no-one was eyeing them suspiciously. There were hardly any people around anyway, despite the sunny weather. At least that's what Folly and Trudly hoped. Around the corner of one of the large, white stone walls of the city, a male teen was watching them quietly.

He was tall and relatively thin, but with muscles around his arm areas. He wore a long, dark blue trench coat, odd for the desert Orre weather. Shiny shades donned his head, and black clothing, boots and gloves covered the rest of him. On his left arm was a black and red machine, a snag machine. His sandy coloured flitted about in the wind as his golden eyes watched the sack wriggle insistently.

"I swear…" He heard Folly mutter, "What's so special about this chick again?"

"She can see Shadow Pokemon! Remember that, doofus!

"Hey, don't call me a doofus!"

"Whatever. Let's just get her to the boss before we drop her or something."

The teen behind the wall raised an eyebrow and stood out from his hiding place. "Care to explain why you're hefting something around in that sack?" He questioned, folding his arms. His voice was soft and quiet, but held a hint of danger that made Folly and Trudly turn around.

Trudly swore. "Did hear what we were saying?"

Folly dropped his end of the sack, causing his partner to do so as well. He ignored the muffled cry as whatever was inside gave a surprised yelp. "Well? Did ya?" He demanded of the sandy haired teen, stepping forward and pointing at him.

"So what if I did?" The golden eyed teen replied coolly.

"Well I can't have ya hearing what we were saying, can I? So I'm going to settle this right now so you forget whatever ya heard!" Folly growled, reaching for two pokeballs on his belt and raising them threateningly.

Wes raised an eyebrow but uncrossed his arms and reached for the pokeballs holding his faithful Eeveelution partners. "If you want to be thrashed, fine." He replied calmly, tossing the red and white pokeballs into the air along with his opponent.

Four bursts of white light appeared, Umbreon and Espeon appearing before Wes and shaking themselves in preparation for the battle. On Folly's side, two identical flashes faded, revealing two Whismur, who whimpered at the team they were facing.

Wes's eyebrows rose, unimpressed. Un-evolved normal-types? Those were the weakest creatures a Trainer could use…

Folly didn't seem to be too fazed that his opponents were stronger then his Whismur duo and shouted out the first command. "Whismur! Both of you use pound!" The two purple and yellow Pokemon hesitated before complying and rushing forwards.

Espeon managed to dodge and hit back with a Confusion (as called out by Wes) and caused its opponent to faint. Umbreon, however, got hit and growled, hitting back with a Bite. Like its purple partner, its opponent collapsed and fainted.

Wes looked vaguely smug as he crouched down to pet his Eeveelutions in congratulations before returning them to their Pokeballs.

Folly scowled in anger as he returned his fainted Pokemon. He attached them back to his belt with a violent air and glared at the sandy haired Trainer across from him. As the other teen stood up, his appearance suddenly became familiar to Folly. He had heard of Team Snagem's best snagger, and how he had hair like the Orre sands with eyes to match, and a long blue coat that trailed behind him. "Could that be him?" He wondered aloud.

His partner, Trudly, elbowed him sharply in the side, "we've got more trouble!" He hissed.

Wes was about to tell the two thugs to release whatever they had out of the sack when two local residents came over, curious by the sudden battle that had occurred.

"What's going on here?" He brown haired teen asked, he was wearing a jogger's outfit with a towel looped around his neck. Floating by his head was an equally curious looking Castform.

The woman, brunette like the boy and dressed in a prim pink suit, nodded her head in agreement. "What's in that sack?"

Trudly sweated, fumbling for an answer. "Uh… it's a Pokemon!" He tried to look convincing as Folly glared at him.

"Is it yours?" The boy questioned.

"Uh… no, I mean yes… err…"

The woman gasped. "You're thieves?"

"No! We're kidnappers! Get that? Kidnappers!" Trudly replied hotly, before getting a sharp kick in the ankle from Folly.

"Idiot! Why did ya tell 'em that?" Folly growled. Knowing they were outnumbered, he grabbed his partner's arm. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

The two ran past Wes, towards their truck, starting the engine and blazing across the Orre sands. Folly's groan of "the boss is going to be _so _mad…" was the last they heard.

The sports boy crouched down in front of the sack the goons had left behind. He frowned, "aw… man! There really is a person in here! This is sick." He grumbled, tugging at the knot, "man, never was any good at knots…"

"Let me have a try." Wes offered quietly, and the brown haired boy moved aside. Crouching down in front of the sack, the sandy haired teen worked at the knot silently, frowning in concentration until the winded rope ends came loose.

The person inside the sack seemed to sense freedom and struggled to pull the sack off of them, standing up slowly. It was a girl, a couple of years younger than Wes by appearance, with bright red hair in pig tails and bright blue eyes that stared at her saviours curiously. "What's going on?"

"This young man saved you!" The brunette woman told her, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her nerves. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Rui. My name's Rui." The red head replied quietly. She glanced over at her saviour and a small rosy blush spread over the bridge of her nose and cheeks, the sandy haired teen was rather handsome. She smiled at him, "can I have the name of my rescuer?"

"Wes.! The other teen replied. He frowned at her, "why did they kidnap you Rui?"

Rui shuffled her feet and frowned at the stone ground. "I'm not sure… I was in the neighbouring town, Pyrite, and I saw a peculiar Pokemon." Her eyes went distant at the memory. "It had this scary black aura around it, and it looked really mean, and no Pokemon is meant to look like that! I asked its Trainer what was wrong with it and then those two men grabbed me." She shivered, tears glazing her eyes.

The woman patted her shoulder comfortingly. "You should see our Mayor and talk to him, about this Pokemon you saw, he'll be able to help."

Rui sniffed. "Really? Do you know where I can find him?"

"His house is right up those steps." The boy with the Castform told her, "and it's on the left. It's a posh looking place, so you can't miss it."

"Thank-you." Rui said, bowing respectfully to both citizens. She paused before looking at Wes uncertainly, "I hate to ask you for more help after what you've already done for me, but I don't suppose you could escort me to the Mayor's house? I'm a little nervous on my own right now." She asked him, lowering her gaze bashfully.

Wes blinked, surprised. No-one had asked him for help in such an open way before, stranger or not. This was the first time he had been in Phenac, so he wouldn't be a good guide, but… looking at Rui's hopeful face he decided her couldn't deny her request. "Sure." He replied, shrugging one shoulder to try and show he wasn't too bothered about it.

Rui's face lit up in a joyful grin. "You will? Oh, thanks Wes!" She exclaimed in joy, her happiness getting the better of her as she bounded to stand by Wes's side and grab his arm in a gentle, but firm grip. "Let's go!"

Wes was too shocked by her sudden friendly movement that he allowed himself to be towed along by the laughing red head. Catching a look of her happy face as she stopped pulling him in favour of walking in time with him, Wes smiled softly in what must have been the first time in years.

The woman smiled at the two as they left and went back to her own business.

Castform nudged its Trainer's shoulder, eager to get back to working out and brown the haired boy ushered it away with a laugh. "Ok, ok! We can go back to jogging now!" He paused as he looked over to where Wes and Rui went, "they sure make a cute couple, don't they?"

* * *

**Me: **Wahahaha, Wes is fun to write, as are Pokemon battles. Review please? 


	2. Forgiveness

**Me: **This is my favourite WesRui scene in the whole game, so I hope you enjoy my representation of it! Oh yes, Team Snagem members are creepy o.O

* * *

Stepping from out of Phenac City's Colosseum and into the warm sunshine along with Rui; Wes felt happy and at ease for the first time since he had left Team Snagem. At least, he did, until he saw three people climb up the steps towards them. 

All three men had their heads shaved with a pair of what looked like headphones on their ears. Their uniforms where black except for the sleeveless red jackets they wore. Everyone knew those uniforms, the ones Wes had always refused to wear, they belonged to Team Snagem.

One of the men sneered. "Well, looks like we found you Wes." He commented, his mouth curling up into unfriendly smirk.

"Thought you could just blow up the hideout and run away didya?" A second taunted, "You should have known we'd find you. Master Gonzap has a knack of finding people you know."

Oh, Wes knew. He had seen and heard of people that were enemies of Gonzap hiding in ingenious places but they were always sniffed out every time dragged back to base. He wasn't sure how Gonzap did it, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Rui, however, looked confused. How did these men know who Wes was? Was the sandy haired teen beside her really the one who blew up Team Snagem's hideout in that mysterious explosion? Or was he a suspect, or an enemy of the team? "Wes?" She questioned softly, tugging at his sleeve, "how do these guys know you?"

Wes didn't get a chance to reply to her question as one of the Team Snagem men answered for him.

"He used to be our best snagger, missy." He said, grinning in a sort of manic way. "He used to be the best member on the team, underneath Master Gonzap, of course. Never missed a Pokemon when he decided to snag 'em, that's for sure!" He laughed, voice gravely and rough.

Wes clenched his teeth and his hands tightened into fists, how dare this man ruin his happiness? What right did he have to take away the emotion and freedom that he had been craving for, for so long? He was aware of Rui looking at him with a horrified expression, and he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes, giving a glare to the Snagem member before looking solemnly at the ground.

"Wes… you weren't… please tell me you weren't!" Rui pleaded, wanting to reach out and hold the older teen's hand or sleeve, but afraid to. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be afraid of Wes.

The sandy haired teen's teeth gritted together and he forced out a "no", he just couldn't smash of all Rui's views and expectations of him, he couldn't lose the chance of friendship and happiness.

Big blue eyes clouded with tears as Rui saw the older teen grind his teeth together. Lying was just making it worse! "You gritted your teeth, didn't you? Didn't you!" She accused, sniffing as what she had first thought of Wes began slowly slipping away.

The three Snagem members chuckles between themselves.

Watching Wes's shoulders sink and his small nod, golden eyes dull with shame, Rui found herself tapping into the older teen's emotions, much she had done when she had seen that strange Pokemon. She had always been able to see what people's hearts were really like, and she could feel that Wes had done bad things, but he wasn't necessarily proud of them. And underneath that… made Rui's own heart wrench, a deep longing to be free from his shadows and past, to be able to laugh and happy and comfortable with himself.

And suddenly, Rui couldn't be angry with Wes anymore. He had tried, albeit recklessly, to make some of his mistakes ok by destroying the Snagem hideout, plus he had saved her. He did truly want to be a better person, and denying him the happiness he has wanted for so long just seemed wrong to Rui.

Before she could tell Wes that she didn't mind about his origins, one of the Snagem members spoke up again. "I see you stole the Snag Machine too. Never could leave the thrill of stealing other people's Pokemon, could ya Wes? Still a villain at heart."

"I took it so that you couldn't use it." Wes suddenly growled, the first thing he had said to Snagem members since they had come over. "If it's with me, you can't use it, and you're organisation will eventually grind to a halt if you can't do what people fear you do. I was never planning to use it anyway." He added, narrowing his golden eyes.

Rui regarded him, feeling the rest of her anger and shock going away. She could sense that Wes was indeed telling the truth when he said that he took the Snag Machine to stop Team Snagem, and she became more secure in the knowledge he was really trying to change. Still, she was curious… "What's a Snag Machine?"

The Snagem members goggled at her.

"Ya don't know what it is?" One questioned, bewildered. He went on to explain at Rui's slow shake of the head. "It's a machine that turns ordinary Pokeballs into Snagballs, and believe me girly, you ought to be more afraid of Snagballs. They ain't restricted by if the Pokemon is already captured or not, it just takes 'em. Of course ya hafta weaken it like any other Pokemon you're gonna capture, but it's still pretty nasty. Ya hafta admit that we Team Snagem are pretty darn smart for building such a thing, huh?" He finished explaining with a grin, and winced when one of his partners elbowed him harshly in the side.

"Idiot! Why did ya tell her all of that? That's top secret stuff, ya can't just go around blabbing it around to anyone!" The member who had used the elbow scolded. "Where's ya brain? We Team Snagem maybe smart, but you sure ain't!"

"None of you are smart if you ask me." Wes commented with a snort. "Try speaking properly and then we'll see if your intelligence has improved."

The Team Snagem member who had been telling off his partner turned to Wes with an angry expression and growled. "That's it! First ya blow the hideout, then ya steal the snag machine, then ya insult me! Just watch it buddy, I'll make sure to take ya back to the Boss so that ya can get a right proper beating!"

Wes raised an eyebrow, some of his cockiness returning. "How? You three aren't exactly much of threat."

Rui, while pleased to see Wes finally taking a stand for himself and not standing around looking ashamed, was still a little worried. Battling or even fighting three other guys was not the best idea.

The Snagem member raised two Pokeballs, "with a battle! And my name's Wakin, don't ya forget it when ya stuck with bruises all over ya back at base!" He threw both of the red and white Pokeballs he had been holding. "Corphish, Koffing!"

Wes sighed and rolled his eyes, but took out his own Pokeballs and threw them into the air, releasing his eeveelution team. "Umbreon! Espeon!"

The two foxy like Pokemon waved their tails in preparation for battle when they appeared onto the tiled walkway leading to the Colosseum entrance. Crouching, they waited for orders.

The sandy haired teen wasted no time in ordering out attacks, "Espeon! Use Confusion on Koffing!" He called, watching the lavender coloured Pokemon darted forwards as the jewel upon its head glowed.

Wakin had no time to call out a counter attack as his Koffing promptly fainted from the harsh mental move. He recalled the purple gas Pokemon, turning to his Corphish, who was looking slightly scared at facing two powerful, evolved Pokemon. "Corphish, attack with Crab Hammer!" He called, renewing the crustacean Pokemon's confidence as it charged towards Umbreon, one claw raised.

"Bite!" Wes called in retaliation the night time eeveelution.

Umbreon called out in recognition of the command and darted forwards, catching Corphish's claw in its teeth.

Corphish blinked, surprised, and began waving its claw around wildly, trying to shake off the dark type off.

Wes saw the opportunity, "Espeon, use Confusion!"

"Espi!" The lavender Pokemon replied, closing its eyes and focusing on Corphish, sending the powerful mind waves to its opponent. With Corphish distracted, it had no idea of the upcoming onslaught and cried out in pain as it fainted.

Wakin was pale as he recalled the last of his Pokemon. Beside him, his two other partners brought out their own Pokeballs but backed down when Umbreon and Espeon came forward threateningly, showing that they were more than well enough for another fight. Knowing that they couldn't beat Wes, the three Snagem members exchanged a look and nodded before turning tail and running down the steps.

One of them paused before turning back around, "just ya wait, Wes! We'll get ya! You'll see!" He shouted before shaking a fist at the sandy haired ex-snagger and hurrying after his team mates.

Wes watched them go quietly before thanking his Pokemon and recalling them. Feeling awkward, now that Rui knew who he really was… no… who he _once _was, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and avoided her gaze, heading down the steps to leave her alone. She didn't need him, not an ex-criminal.

Keeping his gaze firmly on the paved floor, Wes felt the tugs of guilt at his conscience, knowing that he had been deceiving Rui the moment he had agreed to escort her. He hadn't told her what he had been, allowing the red head to make her own assumptions about him.

Naturally, what he had thought would work, didn't, and now he felt sad and lonely again, walking down the path away from the colosseum, away from Rui.

Rui watched him go, seeing how dejected and upset he was about the burden he had to carry, about the position he had once fulfilled. And suddenly, she couldn't bare to see him leave her like that and she ran down the steps after him, calling out his name, "Wes!"

The sandy haired teen turned around, momentarily surprised as the red haired girl came to a stop beside him. He bit his bottom lip and stayed quiet as Rui bent over to catch her breath. Letting out his breath in a sigh, he murmured, "I'm sorry…"

Rui smiled softly at him, reaching for his wrist and tugging it out of his pocket so that she could hold his hand in a comforting gesture. "You don't have anything to be apologetic about Wes, I know you want to make everything alright again, and..." she tilted her head at him with a cheeky little smile, "you're always going to be my gallant prince who saved me in my time of danger."

Wes returned her smile with a tiny, shy one of his own. He squeezed her hand back, silently grateful beyond words for her forgiveness and belief in him. "Thank-you Rui…" he murmured, nodding his head at her.

The girl beamed at him, big blue eyes shining happily before she reached out and wound her arms around Wes, resting her head on his shoulder. She was aware of his stiffness, mostly likely out of surprise, judging by his quick breathing and the steady, comforting, rhythmic beating of his heart.

The sandy haired teen had never been hugged before in any of his living memory. Hesitant and unsure, he wrapped his own arms around Rui's waist, holding her loosely. The embrace was simple and comforting, and Wes was happy to stand there with her in his arms for a bit.

After a while, the public started to stare and Wes pulled away slowly. "We should get going." He suggested.

Rui just smiled and nodded, trusting him.

* * *

**Me: **I have NO idea what the hell Corphish's moves were in that battle so I just guessed, mmkay? I don't even know if it can learn Crab Hammer, but there we are. Review? 


	3. Wallflower

**Me: **I know this is a little short, but the scene was short! Ah, well. It's WesRui and that's what matters. Enjoy!

* * *

Strolling along in Pyrite Town, with the overhead sun beating on them, Wes and Rui were both in a pretty good. Wes was glad to have some nice company for once and Rui was glad to be able to feel safe now that she had Wes with her. 

Needless to say, the red haired girl was the only one out of the pair that was talking. The sandy haired boy beside her nodded his head absent-mindedly to her questions and chatter, not too bothered to give her proper answer. Rui didn't seem mind, however, smiling as brightly as she was.

As they neared Dual Square, and the place where Rui had kidnapped by Folly and Trudly, the red head lingered for bit. She looked at her companion for reassurance and he nodded at her with a small smile, telling her silently that it was ok.

Feeling braver, she stepped up confidently towards the ring of Trainers in the run-down, criminal town. She was aware of Wes walking behind her and was about to turn around to say something to him, when someone else pushed her roughly out of the way and stood before Wes purposefully.

Rui turned around after she stumbled for a few steps to inquire why she had been so rudely pushed. The girl that had shoved her was tall, with tight, revealing clothing and long blonde hair that cascaded down her back. Rui puffed out her cheeks in frustration, the attractive teen was clearly a chaser, and a flirtatious one at that, judging by her stance.

Wes raised an eyebrow at her, "do you want something?" He questioned, a tad rudely.

"Well…" the chaser started, trailing a finger down the sandy haired boy's chest, "firstly you could call me Emok."

Wes slapped her hand away irritably.

She scowled at him but continued, "and secondly, you ditch that wallflower over there," she jabbed a thumb in Rui's direction. "A hot guy like you doesn't need a boring thing like her following you around."

Rui stamped a pink footed boot in annoyance. "Who are you calling a wallflower?" She demanded, a frown ruining her pretty features. Her irritation only grew when Emok just ignored her outright. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She shouted, waving her arms. She dropped them when the chaser turned her back and gave Wes a pleading look.

The sandy haired teen was already bothered by the blonde hitting on him and calling his friend boring and unattractive, but seeing Rui being treated so rudely ground on his nerves enough to be just as mean to Emok. "She's actually quite pretty for your information." He started, "and you're an eyesore. Get lost."

Emok was shocked for two reasons; one a guy had turned her down, and two, gone for someone she clearly thought to be second rate. She ground her teeth together and glared at him, "I was only teasing you know." She said, "You're not really my type. I just like messing around with guys." She gave Rui a look before continuing, "of course red head over here is still a wallflower whether you like her or not."

"How wonderful." Wes drawled, his tone sarcastic and bored. "Now will you please move? We have things to do."

The chaser merely shook her head with a smirk and Wes was about to ask her again when Rui called out to him.

"You can't just take insults lying down!" She stated, frowning at him. Her annoyance had certainly dimmed since Emok had first arrived on the scene but she still wanted the blonde to get a taste of her medicine on getting beaten down. "Be a man! Stomp her down!"

Wes resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his friend's antics and spotted two Pokeballs present on Emok's belt. He nodded to them, "how about a battle? If I win, you move and leave us alone. If you win, well…" he smirked at her, "you can always stand there all day."

Emok, having been raised in the roughness in Pyrite Town, knew how taboo it was to turn down a challenge and plucked her Pokeballs off of her belt. It was more for her own pride than the small deal Wes had spoken of, and she tossed her team into the air, calling out their names as the white beams of light hit the sandy ground. "Gulpin! Zubat!"

Her sandy haired opponent sighed but took out Espeon and Umbreon's Pokeballs and threw them into the air, watching his old friends materialise onto the field and steel themselves from battle. He could tell that both Emok's Pokemon were fairly weak, and both unevolved. They were both also poison type, and that meant they were at mercy to Espeon. He pointed at Gulpin, "Espeon, use Confusion!"

The Eeveelution nodded to show it had heard and darted forwards, issuing its attack and causing Gulpin to open its mouth wide in a pained groan before slopping in on itself and fainting.

Emok frowned, feeling angry that she was one Pokemon down already. She glanced at the lavender Pokemon that had brought her Gulpin down. Espeon was a psychic type, which meant it was weak to dark attacks… she turned to Zubat. "Zubat! Use Bite on Espeon!" She called.

Wes thought fast, "Umbreon! Stop Zubat!"

Emok cursed, she had forgotten about the dark type. She watched as Umbreon darted forwards and grabbed her Zubat's wing and made the bat Pokemon struggle. She reached for its Pokeball prematurely; knowing that Zubat had no chance at it finally came free to be at mercy to Espeon's confusion. A red beam shot out of the red and white ball and swallowed Zubat as she returned it.

Placing both of her Pokeballs back on her belt with a scowl, and she said primly, "You don't have to be so serious, you know. You'll never win the hearts of girls that way." She told him, raising her nose into the air and stalking off.

Wes just thanked his Pokemon quietly and returned them, just about to turn to Rui when the red head threw herself at him in an over enthusiastic hug. He stumbled a bit, but wrapped his arms around his anyway, a small smile spreading over his face at the innocent display of affection.

"That was so cool!" Rui said happily, letting Wes go and beaming up at him.

"Heh… thanks."

* * *

**Me: **Heh. Anyone else think that Rui was awesome in that scene? XD Review? 


End file.
